


What You Know at First Glance

by Anonymous



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, R:B Blaze, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On that fateful flight, Reisi strikes up a conversation with the woman beside him that changes their relationship just before he is chosen as king and their entire worlds change.
Relationships: Awashima Seri/Munakata Reishi
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	What You Know at First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was supposed to go into porn after their conversation went the way it did. My skills at writing porn are horrifically bad. This was no exception. I went with a different end instead.

* * *

Judging from the way the woman sitting next to him was fidgeting in her chair, she was reading some kind of risque novel. The seats in this class were comfortable enough even for him with his taller frame—though he did imagine that particular bust line of hers was troublesome no matter where she was—so he did not think it was the chair so much as her chosen entertainment.

He decided it was best not to comment on it, turning his own attention back to the materials he’d prepared. He felt a certain dissatisfaction with them, seeing as that question of what he was supposed to be doing, what was _right_ for him was still unanswered.

Next to him, the woman let out a bit of a giggle, and he glanced in her direction again before he realized what he was doing.

She happened to look up from her book at that moment. “Oh. Sorry. That was funnier than it should have been.”

“Oh?” He’d been sure she was reading a rather graphic sex scene, but he could have been mistaken. Perhaps she had been fidgeting so much to avoid laughing, not because she was aroused.

She nodded. “He just used a terrible pick up line on her.”

“One about the moon?”

She shook her head. “Good guess, but no.”

“You don’t intend to share what it actually was?” Reisi found himself asking. She blinked. “You’ve aroused my curiosity now. I need to know what is so terrible. This may prove invaluable to me someday.”

“You don’t seem to me the type to need education in pick up lines.”

“No?”

“Somehow I think you’d be very direct about what you wanted.”

“Rude, am I?”

“No. Just… direct. There’d be no mistaking your intentions.” She picked up the book, thumbing through it as she looked for the dialogue she’d just laughed at. He was not surprised to find she’d been reading in another language. The translation might have been an issue as well. “‘Tell me, do you believe you can know when you first meet someone that they will be important in your life?’”

He could, but he chose not to mention it. “Is that supposed to be an improvement over ‘do you believe in love at first sight?’”

She shrugged. “Probably. None of the dialogue is any good.”

“That could be the translation.”

“I read it in Japanese first. Part of the reason I chose it—I knew even if my language skills weren’t up to it, I had what I read before to go on, but the dialogue is still bad.”

“Ah, so the only thing worth reading is the sex scenes?”

She smiled slightly. “I knew you’d be direct.”

He shrugged. He knew how to speak to most people, the right words that would reach them and achieve his goals. He also knew he wouldn’t offend her sensibilities. He thought she found him intriguing—perhaps only confusing—and wanted to learn more so as to figure him out.

If he could not, he doubted she would, but he would not mind the answer coming from someone else if he could find it at last.

“It is interesting to know that they can translate the intimate scenes more accurately than the spoken word. One would think it would be the opposite.”

“I’d say it’s impossible to mess up insert part A into hole B, but people do.” She turned the book over in her hands. “This is a bit clinical about it, both in the original and the translation, so it’s better and worse than other books at the same time. Better because it doesn’t have poetic language that can’t be translated and worse because it’s that much more uncomfortable to read.”

That explained her fidgeting, then. She sighed, looking like she wanted to throw the paperback across the plane.

“Perhaps you have too high of expectations. After all, if inserting part A into hole B was as simple as it sounds, there would be no awkwardness to one’s first sexual encounter, would there? And yet that is a whole experience and also frequently referenced in at least Western media as something embarrassing and best forgotten.”

Her cheeks reddened slightly, and he thought it had been such a thing for her. Still, she made up for that embarrassment by facing him directly and making another observation. “You make it sound like you’re pretty good at this inserting A into B thing.”

Regardless of whether she was flirting with him or simply trying to discomfort him as he’d done her, he found himself enjoying this conversation immensely. He adjusted his glasses. “I suppose I might be at that. I’ve certainly had no complaints.”

Her flush deepened, and she opened her book again. Discovering that it was upside down, she righted it and attempted to find her page again. Reisi knew he could let the conversation end here, with both of them sitting in silence until the end of this flight, but he found he did not want to do that.

After all, he knew this woman would be important to him. His sense of her right path was next to him, though he found that surprising when he still did not know his own.

“And you?”

“What?”

He smirked. She knew exactly _what._ “Any complaints?”

She shook her head. “Not from them. From me? Plenty.”

“Oh? Would that be a case of men finishing at the first glance of your blouse undone and not bothering to attend to your needs?”

She nodded. “You are a very intelligent man.”

“Yes, I’ve been told I am a prodigy,” Reisi said, well aware that he was one. He knew she was intelligent as well, and their conversation thus far had been quite amusing. Even stimulating.

She turned her head and smiled at him. “I could believe that. You do seem different from other people I’ve met.”

“Is that your version of a bad pick up line?”

She shook her head. “The truth. There’s something about you that’s not like most people. Confident people can be _too_ confident, but you seem comfortable, not too much and not too little to where you’re insecure. You’re talking with me about sex, open and without hesitation or embarrassment, and you’re also not staring at my chest when you do.”

“Would you prefer it if I did? You seem almost disappointed.”

“No. I don’t like when that’s all people see of me. They’re a part of my body. I’m not ashamed of them, but I am more than them.”

“Perhaps next time you have sex you should put a stipulation on your partner of not touching them at all. If they cannot accept that, then you know not to waste your time.”

She considered his suggestion with all seriousness. “I might never have sex again if I do that.”

“Fufu. It can be incentive for the second time. A reward system based on merit.”

He was awarded with her laughter then, not a stifled giggle but more like her full enjoyment of the moment. He found himself, for his part, enjoying cataloging her reactions. “I like that, but I still think it would be difficult to find someone willing to try.”

“Is that a hint? I could always offer my services.”

He gave her an out, of course, if she had not meant that the way it seemed to be or if she did not want to take that step now or even with him. She interested him, there was no denying that, and the sense he had that she was meant to be near him hadn’t faded or wavered, though sometimes it was more open to interpretation, and this might not be the right one.

“Now? Here?”

“The venue is public, that much is true, and you do not seem entirely comfortable with that idea, but you _are_ bored and it is a long flight, so if you were interested in a bit of experimentation, I am available. Given the particular stipulation we discussed, it might well be possible to achieve here. They gave you a blanket, and that would keep most from seeing anything, though if you are loud during such interludes, that sort of behavior would have to be modified.”

She swallowed, licking her lips. “And if I admitted I don’t actually know if I am or not?”

“I can see why you have complaints.”

She laughed again, and he found himself tempted to brush back part of her hair. The stakes in this conversation now seemed much higher. This was more than lighthearted banter, not a simple bit of teasing, or even a casual fling, however quickly they might be rushing towards sexual intimacy.

“At the risk of being another to disappoint you, perhaps it is best to wait.”

She frowned. “You’re backing down from the challenge now?”

“I assure you I am not. I simply would prefer the space and time to do this properly.”

“You said it was a long flight.”

“True, and in our current state, it will seem even longer, but the delay may well be worth all that discomfort. Besides, in my consideration of the logistics of using the one private room on this plane, I’m convinced I’d violate the stipulation about not touching a certain area despite all best efforts since it is such a close space and about only one position is viable.”

“You’ve thought this through.”

“I tend to dedicate myself completely to any project I undertake. I hope that isn’t a problem.”

She shook her head. “Just makes the anticipation worse.”

“I suppose I could even find something to distract us. For instance… That man there. What do you suppose he’s doing?”

* * *

As it happened, that man and others with him were terrorists.

They were amateurs. Not a force to be underestimated, no, but as it turned out, also not a match for the two of them when they began to work together. She had skills in the martial arts, and she made quick, good decisions that backed Reisi’s own choices in order to make subduing the terrorists happen swiftly and without injury to any of the other passengers.

He was still aware it was reckless and crazy. She knew it, too. Neither of them were fools. He did appreciate how they could work together in a dangerous situation in a professional manner despite their previous discussion and just how far they’d nearly taken it.

For a moment, lightheaded with the rush of accomplishment, he thought they’d both been about to resume that conversation where it left off, but the terrorists had one more surprise for them—and, somehow, themselves. Their bomb had gone off unexpectedly. While it did not immediately destroy the plane, the damage was enough to send it plummeting towards the death of all on board.

The Slate reached out to him, and he accepted it and the answer it gave him to that nagging question he’d had all his life. Using the power it granted him, he was able to preserve the plane, allowing it to land intact on the ground.

He knew the sudden appearance of this power shocked everyone on board the plane, including his new companion. She was still calm, at least on the outside, and had not given up on trying to find a way to save everyone or understand what was happening around them.

Very commendable, that. He found much to like about this woman, and he was certain his conviction from before was not wrong. She would be with him in what was to come.

* * *

“A king.”

He looked at her. “Does that bother you?”

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around it,” she admitted, looking at him again, no attempt to deceive him or herself in her eyes. Her candor was refreshing as well. Reisi felt himself adapting to his changed circumstances rather well, though he felt it would be a shame if she could not do so as well.

“I still have much I don’t understand myself,” Reisi said. “I believe—I know where I need to go next, however.”

She laughed, shaking her head in a manner both self-depreciating and defeated. “You know what’s stupid? I actually did have that sense about you, that you were going to be important in my life. I never thought it would be like this.”

“Miss Awashima,” Reisi reached over to lift her chin. “Though a great deal has changed and I know I have much yet to do, and I also do not know entirely how long this work will take me, though I am now a king, I have not forgotten the sense I had of you, either.”

She frowned. “You had a sense about me?”

“I did. I knew before we spoke you were meant to be by my side,” he said, and her eyes widened. “We have already fought well together, and I value those skills of yours quite highly. I believe you will be an asset to me in the days to come.”

“An asset.”

He heard her disappointment again and found himself smiling as he was tempted to tease again. “Naturally, my responsibilities will take precedence for a time, as there is much I need to accomplish as a king and the sooner the better, of course, but… I do believe I have already found my queen.”

He leaned down and kissed her, a promise of many things to come.


End file.
